


"I'm so in love with you!"

by PlayerTwoArty



Series: Yeah, I kinda love you [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor is shorter, Crossover, F/F, Gay, Jeremy is a sweetheart, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Sick Character, Sick Michael Mell, Sickfic, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerTwoArty/pseuds/PlayerTwoArty
Summary: Jeremy walks to school in a blizzard.Or,Michael is sick and Jeremy is dumb.





	"I'm so in love with you!"

It was February, three months after the play. And two months and a half since Jeremy had broken up with Christine. Two months and three weeks since Jeremy had gotten out of the hospital. A month since Jeremy had gotten asked out by Michael. And three weeks since they'd officially started dating. 

It was also _so cold_. 

And the only thing Jeremy could think while walking to school alone was why the ever-living _fuck_ was it so cold.

In New Jersey, you were used to cold. Not Colorado cold, or New Hampshire cold, but still very, very cold. That had never been a problem for Jeremy until recently; he'd never walked to school, but today Michael was sick with fever, and stuck in his bed. Up until Michael had gotten his license (Jeremy was still working on that), his dad had driven him to school, and before that, Jeremy's own mother, and sometimes Mrs. Mell, Michael's sweet, young mother. When Michael had gotten his restricted license, Mr. Heere had been happy to pass off giving Jeremy a ride to Michael, who'd agreed almost reluctantly. 

Jeremy understood why Michael hadn't wanted to give Jeremy a ride. Who would want Jeremy grossing up their car? He couldn't stand the thought of someone doing that to his car (when he got a car, and that wouldn't likely happen until he could buy his own car), but he personally thought that any of the people that he would let in any future wouldn't have such an effect as he often did.

"Goddamit, Michael, of course, you choose the coldest fucking goddamn day to get sick just so I would suffer in this motherfucking hailstorm of fuck-yous that has rained down on me," Jeremy grumbled as he turned the intersection out of his neighboorhood. He knew Michael would be laughing his ass off if he could see Jeremy now, cold and huddled even smaller then normal, with the newly falling snow caught in his hair and his eyes turned down with the snow.

Still griping, he pushed toward the school, the winds beginning to speed up and the snow whirling around him in some white smoky haze that at one point had hit him with a small branch in the face. He'd ended up with scratches across his face.

Jeremy stumbled under a tree that had a little shielding from the storm. He crashed into who he assumed was a sophomore because of the slight stature. This kid was small and thin, with nothing particularly notable about his height other then him being somehow the same height as Jeremy, although that wasn't too hard. His long, dark hair fell into his face, and for some reason, he only had a thin, black jacket covering him. Jeremy had to stop and stare once he noticed the jacket. Sadly, the kid noticed too.

"What are you looking at?" He demanded fiercely, his blue eyes suddenly blazing. Jeremy stumbled back when he saw the sharp facial features, very similar to his, despite Jeremy and him not being related. In fact, Jeremy was pretty sure he was more likely to be related to Brooke or Jenna then this, but he and Connor look very alike.

Connor Murphy had a reputation in the school. He was supposedly violent, mean, angry, depressed, etc. Jeremy, personally, had never got the same angry vides from Connor. He just seemed like a kid who had no one to trust. Which Jeremy could relate to. During the SQUIP, Jeremy had given his trust to no one after he blocked Michael from his vision. This had greatly irritated the SQUIP. 

"Um, I, I, um," Jeremy stumbled over his own words as Connor glared up at him angrily. Despite being a senior, Connor was smaller than nearly everyone in the school, besides a few of the girls. He was still intimidating when openly angry, but if you left him alone, he would leave you alone.

"Connor, calm down, baby." A tall blonde senior finally revealed himself, and Jeremy knew who he was instantly. Evan Hansen, Connor's boyfriend and one of the tallest kids in school. He was well known, anxious, and always wearing that fucking polo. 

He was also probably the only person Connor listened to.

"I can't help that this idiot is walking in a fucking blizzard! He would have gotten the notification!"

Jeremy looked between the two of them, and gathered his courage. He hated talking to anyone in the school other than Michael. He was still painfully shy around anyone else, other than Brooke, and he still struggled to talk to her sometimes. "Um, what notification..?" He asked, flinching when Connor jerked his head to look at him.

"A blizzard's gonna roll through, so Evan decided to drag me to his house. School's canceled. You should get home, you look like you've gotten scratched." Connor's eyes were soft, and he reached out to graze the scratches of Jeremy's face. Turns out, Connor wasn't just quick to anger, he was quick to concern.

Jeremy honestly didn't know how to feel.

"How far are you from home?" Evan asked, pulling Connor's hand and holding it in his larger one. Now that they were side-by-side Jeremy could see the size difference. Connor was just small all around, and Evan was tall, but he had some muscle, although he had the look of someone who didn't eat much.

In fact, now that Jeremy was seeing that they all had similar underfed looks about them.

"My boyfriend's house is only a block that way," Jeremy gestured behind him. Connor nodded, walking briskly around Jeremy and towards Michael's house. Jeremy gave him a what-the-fuck look, before Evan said, "My house is a few blocks that way. Also, don't worry about Connor, he's a paranoid sweetheart. He'll just bite,"

Jeremy choked on his spit. Evan laughed and Connor sighed from ahead of them.

Jeremy slammed his fist onto Michael's front door, shivering. Evan and Connor had just left and disappeared into the whiteness all around them. Jeremy was shivering violently. His hands were nearly paper white besides the red flush around his knuckles. Every part of him was freezing and shaking. 

He gave a frenzied cough as the door opened. Michael's eyes widened and he grabbed Jeremy and dragged him into the house. Jeremy coughed harshly into Michael's chest, resting his head against Michael's solid warmth. He seemed much better than yesterday, not stupidly hot then stupidly cold.

"Jeremy what the ever loving fuck are you doing in this weather?!" Michael yelped, Holding Jeremy at arm's length to see his face. Jeremy groaned when Michael pressed his hands to Jeremy's cold cheeks, then his forehead.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one that left me in the hailstorm of fuck-yous outside," Jeremy said, smiling to Michael. Michael's face contorted in a strange way, as if shocked by how Jeremy described the storm. "It's a blizzard, Jeremy," 

Jeremy straightened his back and pulled a face similar to that of an advertiser. "As I have stated," He droned in an imitation of their ELA teacher, "This has been classified as a type-5 hailstorm consisting mostly of screw-yous, but if this storm really hates you, you will most certainly run into plenty of fuck-yous."

Michael snorted, ruffling Jeremy snowy hair. "You're a dork," He said, kissing Jeremy's forehead, dragging him toward his room. His mothers were not here, both on a small vacation for Valentine's Day. 

Jeremy tugged Michael to face him. Michael complied, raising an eyebrow, although he wasn't expecting anything. 

"Ah! Jeremy!" Michael fell back onto the floor, with Jeremy on his chest. Jeremy pressed his lips to Michael's, pulling back quickly to look into Michael's brown eyes. Michael's face was flushed, a red tinge to his tanned skin. "What the hell was that for?" Michael asked, sitting so Jeremy fell into his lap, his arm wrapping around the other boy's waist.

Jeremy leaned his head on Michael's shoulder. He felt Michael bury his nose in his hair. "I'm so in love with you," Jeremy sighed.

Michael laughed, his warm breath tickling Jeremy's scalp. "I love you too."


End file.
